Deseo de año nuevo
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Viñeta. Ino abrió sus ojos. Es que el deseo de año nuevo de Shika era besarla a ella o qué. N/A: ¡Feliz 2011!


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Deseo de año nuevo**

**ShikaIno**

**Viñeta**

**Romance/Humor**

…

31 de diciembre.

-¡Achu!- estornudo por quinta vez Shikamaru.

Ino dejo de ver el paisaje blanco que la nieve creaba para voltearlo a ver preocupada. Se levanto de su silla y tocó por quinta vez la frente del moreno. –Aún tienes fiebre- afirmo la chica suspirando.

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru antes de volver a estornudar.

Ino rió y quitó el trapo que Shikamaru tenía en la frente para remojarlo con agua y volvérselo a poner al Nara.

-Y dímelo a mí, que me estoy perdiendo eso- dijo señalando a la ventana –para estar cuidándote.

-Te pudiste negar ¿Sabes?- dijo irritado Shikamaru.

-No pude, tú madre ciertamente es aterradora- dijo burlonamente al recordar la cara de suplica de Yoshino.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, es que Ino no podía dejar de molestarlo ni cuando estaba enfermo. Por Kami ya no aguantaba el sarcasmo e ironía disfrazado de una dulce voz con el que Ino le hablaba.

-Puedes callarte- dijo Shikamaru al sentir una punzada en su cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Ino. –Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo por quedarme aquí cuidandote- chilló Ino aumentando la jaqueca del chico.

-Puedes irte cuando quier…- un ataque de estornudos no permitió que terminará su frase.

-Mirá Nara…- dijo Ino señalándolo con los ojos llorosos –Si yo estoy aquí es porque quiero ¿Y sabes por qué?- dijo Ino agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Shikamaru negó un poco asustado.

-¡Shika-baka! ¡Es que no te das cuenta que tú me gustas!- grito Ino para luego besar al estratega de improvisto.

Shikamaru tardó unos segundos en analizar la situación, pero al comprenderla cerró sus ojos y correspondió el suave beso de Ino.

Ino al ver que era correspondida envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Shikamaru y se subió a la cama para quedar sobre el Nara. Shikamaru rodeó su cintura con sus brazos haciendo que el cuerpo de Ino se topará más al suyo si eso era aún posible.

El beso dulce se había convertido en uno muy pasional haciendo que la corriente de aire frío que se colaba por las aberturas de la ventana ya no los molestará pues en todo su cuerpo se sentía un calor que cada vez aumentaba.

DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM.

El reloj de la casa Nara dio a conocer que ya se encontraban en la media noche. Pero los dos chicos no se separaron por ser ya el primer día de un nuevo año sino por la falta de aire.

Ino recostó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno sintiendo la regularidad de su respiración.

-Gracias Ino- dijo Shikamaru de repente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ino levantando su rostro para ver la cara del chico.

-Por cumplir mi deseo de año nuevo- dijo el Nara.

Ino abrió sus ojos. Es que el deseo de año nuevo de Shika era besarla a ella o qué.

-¿Y cuál era?- dijo Ino haciendo círculos en el pecho del chico.

-Que me besarás, es que dicen que cuando besas a alguien que tiene gripe esta persona se cura, aunque yo no cr…- y otra vez Shikamaru no pudo terminar su frase y no por un ataque de estornudos sino por un golpe propinado por una furiosa Ino.

-¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo Shikamaru sobándose el hombro.

-¡Porque eres un idiota, Shikamaru!- le grito Ino.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que Shikamaru abrió la boca. Como es que creían al Nara un genio si en verdad era un completo idiota.

-¿Y por qué?- dijo Shikamaru deteniendo a Ino que estaba a punto de quitarse de encima de él.

Estúpidos cambios de humor.

-Pues que es eso de que cumplí tu deseo de que te besará para quitarte la gripe- dijo Ino muy furiosa, aunque estaba vez no le grito.

Y Shikamaru entendió su error. En verdad era un idiota, pues con lo que le había dicho a Ino le había roto su ego femenino.

-No, lo entendiste mal problemática- le dijo Shikamaru abrazándola.

-Entonces- dijo Ino para que le explicará mejor.

Shikamaru suspiro. –Pues mi deseo era besarte… p-porque también me gustas- confeso Shikamaru –y lo de la gripe era una ganancia de ese deseo- dijo besando la frente de la rubia.

Y aún así Ino le propino otro golpe.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Shikamaru sobándose de nuevo.

-Por no explicar bien las cosas- dijo Ino antes de volver a besar a Shikamaru .

-¡Ah! Ino feliz año nuevo- dijo Shikamaru separándose de los labios de Ino.

-A ti también Shika- dijo Ino recostándose de nuevo en el pecho del Nara para luego quedarse dormida.

Fin

* * *

Dejen reviews. **Please!**

¡Que tengan un feliz 2011!

Sayonara


End file.
